Why I love her
by Ripplerose
Summary: Hey I'm sorry I had to reupload this story because something was going wrong with it. "No one understood my infatuation. She was tough, not dainty. She was strong, intimidating. And I loved her so much." Usui's P.O.V on most.
1. Chapter 1

**Why I love her**

Whenever I saw her, the only thing I felt was distrust and indifference. She was just another noisy girl. But then I saw the true her. I saw the selfless side who gave up all dignity just so she could help her family with the money troubles. I saw the protective side of her who attacked Kugga when he insulted and ignored her friend Sakura. I'd seen the happy Pres, sad Pres, angry Pres, Demon Pres, and just about every version in between.

The other guys would speculate behind closed doors, just what I saw in our "President from Hell". They would guess quite a lot. Was it her eyes? Or her body? Was it her voice or her part time job?

None of them realized the reason I had started to like her, or the reason I fell head over heels for her. They never guessed that I liked her for her attitude and stubbornness, and her determination. Her rage and her strength.

I first fell for her smile. It was such a rare, unbelievably beautiful sight. It made you want to smile back. It made you want to grin at the demon president of Seika High. I also loved her for her face. It could show so many different expressions I was always captivated. The only reason I teased her was to see what expression she would surprise me with. I would laugh and tease and touch until she was to her cracking point. Soon after I began to love everything about her. Her straight, soft hair, her bewitching eyes, her startling ambition. I was enchanted by her voice and bewildered by her speed. I loved everything about her. I always have and always will. And if that gluttonous idiot Shitani ever touches her again I'll throw him off the roof.


	2. Chapter 2:Home

**Chapter 2: Home**

**Author's Note:**_ Heyy everyone! So sorry, I know I'm supposed to try to update my stories as much as I can, and you're all probably REALLY mad. But I'll try to update soon I SWEAR. I have a 3 day soccer tournament that started today and ends on Sunday, so I've been a tad busy. With that and homecoming, oh god don't get me started. But I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's sorta a song fic_

He stared out the large full length window that was his wall in his new penthouse apartment. The bright green leaves on the trees in the park below his building were now turning a brown-orange color, splashing the usually monotonous city with color and life.

**Another summer day  
>Has come and gone away<br>In Paris and Rome  
>But I wanna go home<br>Mmmmmmmm  
><strong>

Deciding against staying inside the warm, heated apartment, the tall blond man grabbed his black jacket, and whirled out of his home, door slamming loudly, waking up several people in the apartment below him.

As he paced the city walks, Usui tried hard not to think. This, unfortunately for him, was something very hard to do. He past hundreds of peoples who banged into him or just ignored him, unaware of how different he was then them, uncaring. A jogger raced past, long hair snapping in the fierce wind. A woman and her child walked down the side walk, singing and laughing. He stared at the dark gray sky above his head as he walked towards the park.

**May be surrounded by  
>A million people I<br>Still feel all alone  
>I just wanna go home<br>Oh, I miss you, you know**

As he reached the park, he took his usual place beneath a large oak tree on a small wooden bench. Reaching into his jacket pocket, he pulled out a thick stack of letters. Each one had a single name and address on it. These were all the letters he'd almost sent her… But he knew that his words were worth nothing just written to her. And she deserved so much more than that.

**And I've been keeping all the letters that I wrote to you  
>Each one a line or two<br>"I'm fine baby, how are you?"  
>Well I would send them but I know that it's just not enough<br>my words were cold and flat  
>and you deserve more than that<strong>

After gazing at the stack of letters in his shaking palms, Usui gave a slight chuckle at his uncharacteristic emotions and looked once more at the sky. Airplanes flew like silver birds, wings slicing through the sky in perfect majesty. He was lucky to know this place of quiet in a city such as this. But he'd give it all up if he could return…

**Another airplane  
>Another sunny place<br>I'm lucky, I know  
>But I wanna go home<br>Mmmm, I've got to go home**

He missed her. He missed her so much. Sitting here under this tree that was so similar to the one they used to climb on made him feel so much closer to her..

**Let me go home  
>I'm just too far from where you are<br>I wanna come home**

He knew that this was not her dream. She was a college student, working through school and getting ready to take the world by a storm. She'd be perfect for so many jobs; he often had fun imagining which one she'd choose. But that didn't change his position. He was still himself and wished he had never left. But he also knew she always believed in him.

**And I feel just like I'm living someone else's life  
>It's like I just stepped outside<br>When everything was going right  
>And I know just why you could not<br>Come along with me  
>'Cause this was not your dream<br>But you always believed in me**

*Time skip*

Snowflakes clung to his blond locks, and fell into his emerald eyes. He paid no heed to the busy people charging past him, rushing about, going to work or trying to get in last minute Christmas shopping. His pocket was heavy though the box in it was small. The cold soaked in through a small hole in his jeans and he cringed slightly. He needed to see her. Grabbing his suitcase, he thrust clothes into it at random, hoping she'd approve.

**Another winter day has come  
>and gone away<br>In even Paris and Rome  
>And I wanna go home<br>Let me go home**

Dashing for the plane, he prayed he wouldn't miss, the tall hopeful man cursed slightly. Why did so many people travel around Christmas? For once he actually acknowledged the groups of people who usually gathered at an airport. Slipping into his seat on the plane, He gave a sigh. _I'll be there soon. _

**And I'm surrounded by  
>A million people I<br>Still feel all alone  
>Oh, let me go home<br>Oh, I miss you, you know****be there soon.**

Racing down the crumbling sidewalk, he felt his heart begin to race. Only a few more minutes…

**Let me go home  
>I've had my fun<br>Baby, I'm done  
>I gotta go home<br>Let me go home**

Opening the front door of the chipped old house, Usui really hoped for her to remember him. Weaving through yet another gaggle of carolers, he gave a elated cry. He'd see her soon. Suddenly crashing into another person, he was thrown backwards. The girl whom he'd crashed into, was glaring non-stop. Then anger gave way to surprise and joy. Her golden eyes like cats were what glimmered when there was no hope. And I loved her. It felt good to be home.

**It will all be all right  
>I'll be home tonight<br>I'm coming back home**

**Author's Note: **_So….? What did you think? Ok? So-so? Down right terrible? The song is "Home" by Michael Buble. It's really good. _


	3. Chapter 3:So Sorry!

**SO SORRY!**

Ok. To all of you awesome people out there who read my last update, and got confused I'm SO SORRY. See, I'm not sure what happened, but I checked and I think this is the right chapter updated now. I even went on my friends account and read it from there so it would hopefully make more sense. It did. I reuploaded the right version. NO IDEA how the Shugo Chara thing ended up in there. SO FLIPPING SORRY! I must've screwed it up last night. (I updated at 11:00 p.m. when I'd been playing soccer all day.- not smart) I'm SO SORRY EVERYONE! I hope this never happens again, and to all of you who I got confused reviews from (and I probably sent back slightly irritated replies because I had no clue what was going on) I'm sorry and Thanks so much for putting up with me. I'll try not to do this again. SORRY.


	4. Chapter 4:How did it happen?

_Hey guys! I know I haven't updated anything in a while. I'm going to try to update everything I can this weekend. Sorry if these clips are short, but there will be more coming, as soon as I get my life in order. (This is what happens when you have two brothers-chaos) But I hope you enjoy this chapter, and hopefully it uploads right unlike last time. Fingers crossed. Read and Review! Your opinions are always valued! ~Ri_

**Chapter 4: How did it happen?**

She was hot as fire and cold as ice. For him, she was heaven for others she was hell. She was the demon, and he was her stalker. Except she wasn't a demon. Not really. She was just misunderstood, and a total control freak. She had to be strict at school otherwise nothing would ever get done. And to be honest, the school had gotten more interesting since she'd arrived. Not that he'd noticed of course.

When her face didn't show her emotions plain as day, he could read her eyes like an open book. They held every single emotion possible, yet she never failed to surprise him with different faces each time he taunted or teased her. He tried to tell himself it was just because he was bored that he stalked and taunted this girl. But there was that little nagging thought in his head that argued that there was more to it.

She was simply a distraction. Something new. He could charm any girl, beat any guy. But this girl had the strength of ten men and the bluntness of a knife. She said what she meant and in his world, in the world full of lies and deceit, her blatant honesty was a delicacy. That's what drew him to her at first. That's what he tried to tell himself. Her simple innocence of the big bad world of the rich was wonderful.

She'd had a hard life, and was used to taking care of herself. So when she needed help, he was more than glad to volunteer. He tried to tell himself it was simply because she was going to work herself into the ground if she took everything on her shoulders. Later on, he would ponder why he cared if she worked herself to death.

She was feisty, and troublesome, and could make him absolutely insane. So how in the name of god did he end up falling so hard for her?


	5. Chapter 5:Dogs Don't Deserve Her

**A/N:** First, I'd like to thank Mabel Moonlight73 for the review. I'm glad you like it! Second, sorry I'm not updating a lot. Welcome to high school ladies and gentlemen. I'm currently typing this at 1:32 A.M. So give me some credit, I'm really trying here. Hope you like this chapter. Sorry they're all so short. :/ Enjoy! ~Ri

**Chapter 5: Dogs Don't Deserve Her**

I'm a Doberman, he's a Yorkie. He has NO chance at beating me for Misaki's heart. Everyone knows that it's always the bigger dog that wins. And if said dog just also happens to have more intelligence, well…then it's pretty straightforward. The funny thing is that Misaki is totally oblivious to our mini squabbles. She just finds it confusing. Sometimes she gets frustrated enough to punch me out the window (Which now has a Usui size hole in it-NOT my fault) into the same tree. But does _he _get thrown out the window? Of course not. He just gets scolded. I'm not jealous. He just doesn't deserve her. She doesn't need someone who can't tell tag from a game of life or death. She doesn't need a gluttonous pig (seriously, how can that kid stay so thin? He eats more than anyone I've ever seen!) Who can't recognize someone unless he's dropped on his head.(Which I'd be _more_ than happy to do). She deserves someone better.

I'm not saying that I deserve her. No way. I've not done enough good things in this life to earn her love. I have many things to atone for, and to be honest I don't want to drag her into them. She's stressed enough. They say that love is greedy. I guess that's true. Every smile she throws my way, I absolutely drown in. Every expression is imprinted in my mind. But does Shitani do this? No, no he doesn't. He just pesters her about useless things, and can't even figure out that I truly _know_ her. He may be her childhood friend. But he doesn't know the high school her. And that is the girl I fell in love with. So he needs to either get his act together, or learn from how she acts. Those smiles she throws him are fake, patronizing, and protective.

She doesn't think of him as a man. She thinks of him as a child, still the little kid she used to defend when she was little. This much is obvious. And I plan to make sure it stays that way. I'm a Doberman, he's a Yorkie. And while neither of us deserve her, we're greedy enough to fight for her anyway. So, little dog, ready for the real fight?


	6. Chapter 6:Just ask

**Chapter 6: Just ask **

Why is it that at school Misaki is the one in control, the one who can fix anything, solve any problem? She's the one everyone admirers (even the guys though they mask it by pretend hatred and fear) and respect. She's Ayuzawa Misaki and she doesn't need anyone's help.

But she does need help. But she's just too proud to ask, or naïve enough to think that she doesn't need it. She does need it. But she goes it alone. She works herself to the ground at school and maid café. She comes home to homework, council work, her weary mother and her coupon clipping sister. She struggles to help her family's ends meet, yet she never asks for help.

She never expects genuine words of kindness and concern to come from my mouth. So she shoots me down, denying the need for help. She doesn't want my 'charity'. But it's not charity. It's legitimate worry. She does need the help. And deep inside she knows it. All she needs to do is ask. But she doesn't; because its Misaki and she can take on anything.

"I've seen her brave a hoard of hormone crazed boys. When she was alone, though her stance was determined, I saw a flicker of fear in her eyes. And that's when I stepped out of the shadows to help. And this time she didn't get angry at me. She even bantered playfully with me while we beat the idiots to a pulp. And of course Shitani came blundering in like an ox and began to do his bit. Throughout all of this, she didn't ask for my help, yet I gave it anyway. Because I know her like I know my favorite book. Every page is memorized and easy to read. She tries very hard not to seem vulnerable, yet she is the most emotional woman I've ever seen.

She overthinks things, and gets suspicious easily. Sometimes, this is helpful. But when she went to Miyabigoaka High to meet the President of the Student Council there, I tagged along. She didn't know of course. She never seems to look behind her which in my case is good.

I knew she'd been gone to long, and those guards seemed rather unnecessary. So, I got a little suspicious. And then I heard her call my name.

"Usui!" And then I knew something was very wrong. I took out the guards easily. You'd think if Tora was going to have guards, he'd have them properly trained. Then again, I might just be an "outer space alien" like Misaki says. But when I broke down the door, I nearly lost it.

Igarashi had Misaki dressed in a very revealing maid outfit, and had pinned her on a desk. He was apparently stronger than her in a certain form of martial arts. I didn't really care. He hurt Misaki. He'll be warned. But that is his one and only warning. So he better think wisely. Once I'd rescued Misaki threatening Tora that she wasn't the kind of girl that you can just "put your hands on like that", (and she scoffed under her breath basically calling me a hypocrite- slightly guilty) I pulled her out of the room and into the corridor. She'd chosen to stay at Seika High. But she didn't know why I was truly happy. Because by calling my name, she'd been asking me for help. And that was the first time I'd really heard it from her.


End file.
